Magical Mystery Cure - Fanon Canon
This is a team page. If you would like to add your own version, go ahead. Yuki's Version It was a warm spring, budding the summer morning, as Warp Speed woke up from his sleep. He thought of ways to out rule the evil Princess Celestia. He decided that if a certain amount of ponies were to become more elite than the royals of canterlot, they could overthrow the princess of rule. After hours of thinking and planning, he hit the books. It took lots of time to get everything perfect and rewrite all the currents of pony energy. By the time it reached noon, he had finished the plans. The time was ready. The area set up. As Warp Speed and his friends gathered in a circle, he clapped his hooves and a bright flash from his horn made the whole ground glow, leaving everyone in different locations. By the time Warp Speed came to, he realized he had the wrong cutie mark. He first thought about what in the hay he had done, so his first plan was to go find his friends and see their problem. He first reached Rainbow Flash's place as she was messing with glitter and golden cuffs. The glitter was quite annoying, making Warp sneeze. It was strange to see all this Glitter, and it not being the work of Glitter Ball. Warp Speed approached Rainbow Flash and questioned "Are you alright? You seem to be acting very... glittery lately." he said, confused. "I feel fine in body, but in heart i'm not doing so well. I can't heal a single thing, Let alone grant a wish!" Flash replied. Warp was getting questionable. He then noticed her flank. It had scattered glitter! The cutie mark of Glitter Ball. He decided to go to his other friends to see if they had the same case. Warp galloped over to Candy's hangout spot and noticed she had a tiara on her flank. That was definitely Dazzling's cutie mark. "Hey! Candy! Whats wrong?" Candy was bossing ponies around acting like a prissy little princess, spending time with Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon, being rude to everypony. He knew this was not good. What if ALL his friends cutie marks got switched?! He had to go find his other friends and see how bad their case was. Warp Made it over to Ponyville park. The location strictly under Cloudsdale. Up in the sky he saw Glitter Ball, pushing, kicking, falling on clouds. "Glitter Ball! Come down here!" Glitter Ball tiredly flew down to the ground and looked upset. "I'm always failing! I may be a Pegasus, but im no good at this, no good at all. The clouds are very hard to remove! Now I know how Dash said it was 20% cooler to clear the sky in two seconds.." she said, giving up. Warp was getting skeptical, he know how this would end, she would have the wrong cutie mark. He look over on Glitter's side and saw a rainbow cutie mark. Not only did it fit her, it looked ugly with her colors. He ran off talking to himself, "What have I done! What have I done! I should have known not to do pony transmutation!" I made it over to the town hall of ponyville, with Dazzling on the outside of it. "Dazzling Tiara, are you okay?" he said worried. "I can't talk right now! I'm too busy trying to add up the taxes. And sign laws, write speeches, help ponies-- ugh! this is so frustrating!" She said fitting the mood in what she said. Warp looked down - of all ponies to be switched it just had to be one of the ponies with the hardest job. He obviously knew her cutie mark would be wrong, but just to be sure, he checked. Yes it was definitely a crown, just Candy's crown. This was getting worse by the minute. He only had one last stop. He needed to see Crystal. As he made it to a little pond next to Sweet Apple Acres, he saw Crystal Cove drawing transmutation circles and clapping her hooves, it doing nothing "Oh no! Nobody should mess with alchemy! this is the worst day ever!" Warp Speed said upset, though he was also very mad, for someone else had his cutie mark AND he (VVRNVRVNRIR) cutie mark. He decided to gather everyone up before the whole town turned upside down. *Editor's note: "no one knows what her cutie mark is or if she even has one. so she either has no cutie mark or an embarrassing one she covers up. so Im not spilling it yet." Quoted by Crystal's creator, Yukinautau. ---- "These clouds won't let me lay a hoof on them."- "These pots and pans obviously wont fix themselves." - "These Princess duties are really on my nerves!" - "This glitter is everywhere, even on my fur!-" "Everyone has to listen, to me and laugh at them." "Cause its got to be-" "My desitny-" "My destiny-" "cause its what my cutie mark is telling me." ---- As everyone gathered in the same room, he took one thing of their important belongings - Glitter Ball's cuffs, Dazzling's tiara and Candy's crown, and crystal's cape. When the bond between the object and pony connected- their memories regained, their talents their came back. Everything was just fine. until.... The power of their friendship sent Warp Speed to this heavenly area where Princess celestia was. She calmly said "So, you fixed their cutie marks.. Twilight Sparkle did that too ya know," Warp Speed was unamused and nodded "And you said you want to assassinate me" Celstisa continued. Warp speed nodded again "Ya... don't do that- goodbye!" and Warp Speed was sent back to his friends as they all glomped in a group hug. Everything is going to be just fine... ---- Meanwhile, Princess Twilight watched from Canterlot with her magic telescope. She smiled and looked away "Rip offs." Category:~InvaderXeena~'s Characters Category:~InvaderXeena~'s pages Category:Yukinautau Category:Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Team Pages Category:Fanon-Cannon Category:Local LMX Library